This invention relates generally to containers and in particular to stackable containers that can be stacked, as well as assembled and disassembled without the use of tools.
The so-called portable and stackable book shelves or containers of the prior art usually comprise devices that have interlocking grooves that hold the stacked bookcases together, each bookcase being a single integrated unit. If the containers were to be stored when empty, they were hinged at several places to make them collapsible to conserve storage space. In all cases the individual containers were designed to perform only one function or were used for only one purpose. Other bookcases or containers, if demountable, were not stackable, or were constructed to define only one configuration.